


Infinite Pleasure

by 989fox989



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: Something I wrote while in the middle of proofreading that big Sonic Forces Fic in order to blow off some steam.  Takes place in the same universe as that fic... sorta.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 5





	Infinite Pleasure

Infinite stared at the Rookie.

“You are filled with fear, I can taste it. But there’s also another feeling I sense inside of you… it is… horniness? Seriously?”

The Rookie blushed as they tried to hide their growing arousal, which was very difficult because they were not wearing any pants.

“You’re… actually turned on by me. Wow. No one has ever felt that way about me before, I don’t think.” Infinite paused in contemplation, “I was going to make a deal where I would spare you if you ran away, but perhaps now a different deal can be made. Do you know what I mean?”

The Rookie nodded eagerly.

“Good, submit yourself sexually to me, and I will grant you your life.”

The Rookie moved their hands away from their crotch and sat on the ground, their legs spread.

Infinite floated down to them. He moved in to kiss them, but then realized that he was wearing a mask. He thought, then spoke.

“You know, a lifetime ago... I had a friend who I was attracted to. But I don’t believe they ever felt the same way about me.” He paused for a bit, and then tenderly removed his mask. The Rookie initially recoiled from Infinite’s scarred face and missing eyeball, but then they recognized him.

The two looked deep into each other’s eyes. And in that moment, they accepted each other. Infinite grabbed the Rookie’s hips as he unsheathed his massive penis. He turned the Rookie around and held down their arms with his phantom cubes. He then penetrated the Rookie’s virgin butthole with his engorged member.

"nnngg… yes…." Infinite moaned. The Rookie breathed deep heavy breaths. Infinite’s large cock went all the way up the Rookie’s rectum.

Infinite reached his hand forward to fondle the Rookie’s genitalia, he was pleased to hear the gasping moan of pleasure which escaped the Rookie’s lips.

Infinite moved his fingers quickly and expertly, forcing maximum pleasure to rocket throughout the Rookie’s body. Suddenly a brand new feeling came over the Rookie, their whole body shuddered as their brain was brought to a white space of pure pleasure. In the midst of their first orgasm, the Rookie’s butthole clenched, putting pressure on Infinite’s cock which caused him to follow with an orgasm of his own.

Distracted by the fuzziness permeating his entire brain, the red cubes keeping the Rookie in place dispersed. 

Infinite was about to suggest a break, but the Rookie was already ready for round two. They turned around and placed Infinite’s entire dick in their mouth, deepthroating it. Infinite moaned and drooled as the Rookie’s tongue started lapping at his dick. Slowly, the Rookie started to move their mouth back and forth along Infinite’s member. The Rookie gradually increased their speed, allowing the head of Infinite’s dick to slam the back of their throat. Infinite clenched a brick behind him so hard it broke in his tight grip.

The Rookie paused with their lips tight on Infinite’s sensitive glans. He started suckling on Infinite’s dick. Infinite gasped as he was brought to a second orgasm. He came inside the Rookie’s mouth filling it with cum. The Rookie’s eyes went wide as they tasted the salty white goo for the first time. their mouth started to overfill and goop spilled out of their mouth, they quickly gulped and swallowed as much of it as they could. They removed their mouth from Infinite’s lower region and moved upwards, the two kissed passionately. Both of their faces became smothered in Infinite’s semen.

Infinite turned around and sat on the Rookie’s lap and started grinding on their phallus for a bit before inserting it into their butthole and moving their hips back and forth, up and down. The Rookie moaned deeply and their eyes rolled upwards. The Rookie and Infinite started to pant in synch. Infinite slowed down, and then raised his ass up high before slamming it down hard. The Rookie gasped as came dramatically.

Infinite turned back around and collapsed into his friend’s embrace. Exhausted, the two fell asleep together.


End file.
